mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
Diora Landry
Diora 'Isidora Pryce' Landry (September 6th, 1985) was born in Indigo Bay to Luther Pryce and Melania Pryce. She is the younger sister of Natalia Pryce. When she was 7 years old, she discovered that her father was conning people from an old folk's home, selling them a pyramid scheme. Isidora believed what her father was doing was wrong, She planned on reporting him, but he found out and planned to kill her. But her sister intervened on her behalf, and requested that she get send to Ivory Island instead. Upon arriving on the island, Diora sought shelter in a store on the island. Rampant with violence and gang activity, it was no safe place for a 7 year old child. She was found by Guy Marshall and his partner Theodore Landry who were robbing the store at the time. Guy didn't want to leave any witnesses. But Theodore couldn't kill a 7 year old girl. So he and Guy split ways, and Theodore took Diora in as his granddaughter. He forged her a birth certificate, and let her create a name for herself. She chose the name Diora. Theodore gave up his life of crime for his newly adopted granddaughter, and he taught her how to fend for herself. After quitting the life of crime, he took up the mantle as a vigilante. Within two years crime on Ivory Island had been reduced by a quarter. By 1998, crime on the island was reasonable. People of the island finally felt safe for once, in large thanks to Diora and her adopted grandfather. Nobody knew the identity of Diora. She continued school. In 2001 however, Guy Marshall murdered her grandfather. It was after that she declared herself queen of the island. Those who objected paid the price. She forced her sister to build her a mansion by blackmailing her. If she didn't want it coming out what really happened to Isidora Pryce, Natalia would pay her a monthly sum. Diora quickly earned respect on the island. She lived by her own rules. She murdered Guy West in front of more than twenty witnesses. Diora worked against Arcturus who had been hurting the island significantly over the years. She helped to open a brothel known as Inferno and a strip club The Kitty Club. The island began to thrive under Diora's leadership. She did eventually bring police pressence to the island in the form of Former US Marshall Jack Carter. During the Gemini Murders, she murdered Desmond Strudwick in front of investigators to show just how serious she was. She was a suspect, but was cleared. During the investigation people learned that she was really Isidora Pryce. Diora continues serving as Queen of Ivory Island after the murders. She never marries, but does have a daughter -- Princess Anastasia Endora Josephine Landry. =Childhood= Isidora was born to Luther and Melania Pryce. Her father was Mayor of Indigo Bay. She was never expected to be a politician. But when she was 7 years old she discovered that her father was cheating retirees out of money. Isidora had a strong sense of right and wrong, and wanted her father to turn himself in and give the money back. But he planned to kill her to keep her quiet. But her sister convinced him to only fake her death, and send her to Ivory Island. A funeral was held for Isidora Pryce, and because of it Luther was able to easily win re-election. =Ivory Island= Isidora was dropped off on Ivory Island, and left with nothing. She was scared and alone, so she found her way to the first store she could find -- an Antique Store called Auntie Q's. It was there that she found Guy Marshall and Theodore Landry trying to rob the store. They had over $10,000 worth of merchandise when she found them. Guy suggested that they kill her, leaving it to Theodore. But Theodore wasn't able to do it. So he took her in instead. Theodore wanted a better life for Isidora, so he forged her papers and started working as a Vigilante. He sent Isidora to a new elementary school so that nobody would recognize her. Diora spent much of her time on the island, learning to protect herself from her adoptive grandfather. She also made many friends on the island. By 1998, the island was a much safer place. Diora was getting ready to start High School. Her grandfather felt that she had grown enough to be difficult to recognize. So he allowed her to attend Six Sisters High School. =High School= Diora attended Six Sisters High School from 1999 - 2003. In her Junior Year her grandfather died. Because she was living on the island, Social Service Workers did not get involved. Diora proclaimed herself the Queen of the Island. She continued in high school as a Queen. =Queen of the Island= As Queen of Ivory Island Diora was the law. She set the laws to benefit the island and attract people to come and live without fear. Diora herself would act as executioner. The first time she killed someone was Guy Marshall. She executed him for the death of her grandfather. She blackmailed her sister into giving her money. She threatened to expose their father for what he did. Natalia gave in, and Diora used the money to build the Ivory Castle. She quickly earned respect on the island thanks to the toughness her grandfather taught her. Diora allowed a brothel and strip club to be built on the island to attract a higher paying crowd. She brought in Sienna Rouge as her assistant. She brought in Jack Carter to investigate matters for her. Though her soverignty is not officially recognized by anyone, her word is considered law by those who live on the independent island. =Gemini Murders= During the Gemini Murders, Diora was a suspect. She was chosen because of her distaste for Arcturus much like Cara Leigh. Her identity as Isidora Pryce was discovered during the investigation. On the first day of investigation, Diora killed Desmond Strudwick, former mayor of Cascade Falls for trying to take her territory. She also did it as a show of power to investigators. Diora helped out the investigators, and was discovered to be the leader of the Sweepers. She was also good friends with Marisol Devlin. She attempted to kill Lawrence Bridges herself after he leaked poisonous gas on her island. =Later Life= Diora continued as Queen of Ivory Island until her death. She lived a long and full life. She eventually had a daughter of her own Princess Anastasia Endora Josephine Landry. Diora made the island thrive, and without Arcturus around she was able to make Ivory Island one of the hottest tourist destinations in the world. =Quotes= "She was just a little girl... when her own father ignored her and left her to die." - on Isidora Pryce "Very well." - on how well she knew Isidora Pryce "he place was filled with gang violence, illegal immigrants, and miscreants. Someone had to put a stop to it all." - on what Ivory Island was like before her grandfather cleaned up "A crooked mayor, who slept around on his wife, used the death of his daughter to get ahead in politics, and put himself above all others." - on Luther Pryce "Hello, Investigators. I want you to know two things, and just two things. Number one -- You are free to come and go from the island as you please. We have nothing to hide here. Two -- this is my island, and the people here follow my rules. Sheriff Carter. Please bring in the prisoner." "This is Desmond Strudwick, a homeless man caught wondering the streets of my island. We gave him some food, and a place to stay. But then he tried to steal from me. More importantly -- he's been trying to build a resistance to my reign. So I'm going to use him as an example.' - the last words Desmond Strudwick hear Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:MISTX5 Characters Category:Suspects Category:MISTX5 Suspects Category:Sweeper Bosses Category:MISTX0